Little Pieces of Occasionally Disturbing Lunacy
by MyAliasAlias
Summary: A collection of microfics originally posted in the Jameron Threads on the TSCC wikis, in response to various challenges. All stories focus on John and Cameron. Genre varies, but overall there's a slight emphasis on darker stuff, especially later.
1. Challenge 01 Killer

Challenge 01

_2009-07-01_

* * *

"_Here's the scenario. An AU from where Season 2 went._

_John and Sarah took down Kaleba, but Cameron went bad again. Cameron is the last cyborg around, and Sarah feels that she must follow in Uncle Bob's footsteps and be destroyed in order to prevent J-day._

_So here's the scene. John faces Bad Cameron, and is about to push the button. But just then, Cameron reverts and becomes good again. She professer her love to John. What does John do? Write the scene. Limit of two posts per entry."_

_

* * *

_

**Killer**

John swallows as he gazes up the old abandonded apartment building in front of him. The black of night envelopes it nicely, dark and foreboding as it is. The cold bites at his skin and he shivers as he wraps Derek's old coat tighter around him. It feels good.

Some ways off, a few bums are burning newspapers to keep warm. Headlines about a serial killer go up in flames. Their shaggy old dog seems restless. John knows why and he swallows nervously. In the corner of his eye, he glimpses the 'condemned' signs on the building, and the locket he wears around his neck burns cold against his breast. He fixes his eyes on the entrance. She's in there.

He enters. Thick layers of dust cover the floor. She's made no effort to cover her tracks and her trail is easy to follow; she wants to be found. He coughs and covers his mouth as he presses onward. Walks through the locked doors she's broken down. Stalks up the stairs she's climbed. Looks. Listens. And finally hears her.

"Go away, John."

His heart skips a beat and he freezes in his tracks. She seems quite far, yet she still recognizes the sound of his footsteps. How like her. "And here I thought you wanted to be found," he replies.

"Not by you. You're not safe here, John."

He pauses. Again, he feels the locket burn against his skin. "No, it seems no one is safe around you anymore... but I'll still take my chances." He resumes his search, now following the sound of her voice.

"So you know."  
"Yes. Don't ask me how... somehow I just knew."

She is silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, John. I told you before; 'it' will always be there."  
"I did not forget."

He stops and looks into a pitch black corner in front of him. And he bites his lip, standing motionless as she takes a small step forward and the moonlight from a broken window reveals her familiar figure.

"John. It felt good, what I did... Do you understand?"  
"Yes... 'Felt'. Just a machine, eh?"

Guilt stings at him as he utters those familiar words. Those familiar, horrible words. She smiles faintly for a moment, noticing his regret.

"I'm not judging you. I want you to know that." he says.

She tilts her head slightly. Looks at him. Waits.

He averts his gaze. "I mean... you are what you are, right? Just as I am what I am..."

She smiles again. "Yes... I am what I am. And I do what I do." She pauses. "But human life is precious. Right?"

He smiles back at her and feels his insides knot up. "Yes... it is." he whispers. And he shakes as he takes out the locket, opens it and reveals the kill switch inside. Mournfully he looks at it, where it rests in his hand.

"Cameron... for what it's worth... if ever I was to die, I wish it could have been at your hands."

She lights up when he says it. Her eyes glitter, so like a human's. And for the first time since they first met, she seems... happy.

"I wouldn't let it happen any other way." she smiles and waits.

He hesitates.

"I love you." he whispers.  
"I love you too." she whispers back at him.

And he hesitates.

.

.

.

/End

Originally posted: 2009-07-05


	2. Challenge 02 Dream

Challenge 02

_2009-07-07_

* * *

"_John is in a dream world where Cameron is human. At first he's happier than he's ever been in his life. Then something happens and he finds himself wishing that she was a cyborg._

_Then John wakes from the dream and finds the real Cameron in the room with him. What does he say to her?_

_Two posts maximum."_

_

* * *

_

**Dream**_  
_

John listens intently as he discreetly walks down the stairs. She's on the phone again, thinking he's asleep. Talking to her mom probably, as usual. She sounds strange though. Like she's been crying.

He freezes. She said his name, just now.

"...- but I just don't know what to do, mom... he never smiles anymore. Well, he smiles... but it's a smile that never reaches his eyes. I-"

She's paraphrasing an old Tindersticks song. Her mom likes that band, as does she. And... she's right.

He sighs and looks at the pictures hanging on the wall beside him. Pictures from the time when they went on that road trip across the country together. He smiled a lot then, eyes and all. She looks happy too, much more so than she's done in a long time. He reaches out for her. Runs his fingerstips across the glass of the frame, and feels the contours of her face beneath them.

"-... he's closing himself off more and more every day. He's so distant now, it's like he's in another world. You know when...-"

Again, she's more right than she knows. He pulls back his hand. Looks at them, standing there together in the picture. Looks at her.

"I'm sorry..." he thinks to himself. "... but I realized that there are things I can never share with you. Not this you. This normal you, who only knows this normal world. See, I know a very different one... And you'd think me mad if I told you about it."

"John... John!"

His eyes shoot open. He's in bed. And his heart jumps when he sees her sitting beside him. They look at eachother for a moment. Then the familiar smell of Sarah's pancakes tickles his nose.

"It's time to get up", Cameron finally says. And she tilts her head slightly when he smiles and reaches out for her. Runs his fingerstips across her biosheath, and feels the contours of her face beneath them.

.

.

.

/End

Originally posted: 2009-07-07


	3. Challenge 03 Wounded

Challenge 03

_2009-07-09_

_

* * *

_

_"John is wounded and it's Cam's turn to "fix" him for a change. The severity of John's wounds and whether or not he can actually be saved is up to you._

_Post count: 1"_

_

* * *

_

**Wounded**

Cameron looks up from her seat by the table, as John enters the kitchen. He yawns sleepily.

"You're bleeding."  
"Huh? Ah, yeah... Damn papercut. Serves me right for reading crap all night."

He sucks on his bleeding finger for a second, then pulls out a chair and sits down. Pancakes wait on a plate in front of him and Sarah seems to have gone out already. Cameron stares at his hand as he greedily attacks his breakfast.

"So, what are we doing today? I could stand for blowing something up, myself. Seems like a good day for it."  
"... You're still bleeding."  
"Ehm... yes. But it'll stop soon.  
"I don't like when you're hurt."

He shrugs and continues eating.

"This is nothing. Why, once I-"

He interrupts himself when she suddenly rises, and walks off. She soon returns with a first aid kit in her hands.

"Oh God, you're not gonna make a fuss about this are ya? I mean come on - it's nothing!"  
"I told you; I don't like when you're hurt."

She takes his hand and quickly disinfects the cut, then gently wraps a plaster around his finger.

"God. You're worse than my mom... and I mean by a lot, because she's not like this at all."

She smiles and let's go of his hand. He blinks then sighs.

"Say, I seem to recall asking you to stop acting like this a while back."  
"You did."  
"What did you respond, again?"  
"I said: 'I don't take orders from you.'"  
"So then, what would you say if I asked you the same thing today?"  
"I still don't take orders from you."

His shoulders drop in defeat. Then he chuckles.

"Some "terminator" you are, huh?"  
"I terminated your book while I was gone. Does that redeem me?"  
"Err... actually, I think it does."

.

.

.

/End

Originally posted: 2009-07-09


	4. Challenge 09 Safe

Challenge 09

_2009-07-28_

* * *

"_One post limit._

_John and Cameron are together after BtR._

_That's the only requirement: John is being, or has been, reunited with Cameron._

_It can take place months or years after the fact, or describe the meeting._

_Jameron is not 'required', and they don't even have to in your microfic. You can relate John Cameron events through the eyes of another, if you want."_

* * *

**"It Seems Like Something She Should Do"**

She watches him in perfect silence where he sits in front of her with his back against the wall. His head hangs low and the occasional snore escapes his lips: he is sleeping. Far away, waterdrops echo through the old bomb shelter they hide in.

Once, she used to do this a lot. Watch him sleep. Occasionally he'd wake up and tell her not to, and then she'd do it again anyway. It just seemed like something she should do. She would watch him, and he would be safe.

But it's different now. Her fingers itch when she sees him like this; sees him so vulnerable and defenseless. He knows it, of course; she told him herself. And yet - he trusts her. She glimpses his neck and her fingers itch more still. Water drips far away.

Suddenly he stirs and awakens. He yawns and looks up at her sleepily. He seems annoyed at first, as always. Then he smiles, and the need to protect him reaffirms itself within her. The distance between them seems longer now; every inch a mile where anything could happen. It bothers her.

"You should be closer to me. It is safer." she says.

Her hand twitches. She makes no effort to hide it.

"Safer, huh?"  
"Yes. There could be rats in here."  
"Terrible beasts, to be sure..."  
"Yes. So you should be closer to me."

They look at each other for a moment, then he chuckles and she moves over to sit next to him. The distance has been reduced. She feels better now. He rests his head against her shoulder and closes his eyes. On a whim, she suddenly shifts a little to the side and carefully lays him down, resting his head on her lap. It seems like something she should do.

She strokes his hair, and he soon drifts back to sleep. Again, she watches him. He seems content. She can feel his pulse under her fingers; it is calm and peaceful. She looks at his neck and once again feels her fingers itch. And on another whim, she gently wraps them around his throat. It seems like something she should do.

.

.

.

/End

Originally posted: 2009-07-28


	5. Challenge 13 Separated

Challenge 13

_2009-08-01_

* * *

_John becomes separated from Cameron while in combat. He may be injured, he may be captured. She doesn't know. What will she do?_

_Can take place anytime before or after BTR. Jameron is optional as always, but... well... it is the Jameron thread. ;)_

* * *

**Separated**

The air hangs thick with death and destruction over the ruins of the old city. Little remains of the underground Resistance fortress beneath it, beyond a smoking pile of rubble and blood. As the sun sets, the surviving soldiers are doing their best to get reorganized; to regroup, provide basic medical support for the wounded - and prepare for the cruel exodus they all know they will need to undertake to find a new safe haven. Skynet will not let them rest for long and this base is lost to them.

But right now, none of that matters to her. She is silent as she walks them by; the wounded, the crippled, and the refugees. She scans their faces, looking for his features. Sees his nose on one of them, and his shoulders on another. But they're not him. Occasionally they turn their heads to look at her; whisper about who she is, what she is, and wonder what she's doing there. Somebody spits after her. She doesn't care.

One of her subordinates catch up with her and gives her his report. There's still been no sight of John, and it troubles her. She should never have let him go. John needed to be safe and he would have been safe with her. She would have made sure of it.

She orders the man to keep looking. He salutes and takes off again. Could John be dead? No... Not John. She wouldn't allow it. As she continues her search, she plays back an old recording in her mind. Something he said to her once, years ago:

"Cameron... for what it's worth... if ever I was to die, I wish it could be at your hands."

She plays it back again. And again. It is important to her. That was when she knew he understood her. That he accepted what she was, and the one want she could never satisfy. It meant that he was hers. And since that day, they'd always been together. She'd been his ally and his guardian; his friend and his lover; his sister and his mother - all the things she could possibly be to him. And she guarded him jealously.

Except today. This one day, when she'd let him leave her side.

No, John had to be alive. And she'd find him and they'd be together again, until that last moment he'd promised to her, all those years ago.

.

.

.

/End

Originally posted: 2009-08-01


	6. Challenge 15 Amnesia

Challenge 15

_2009-08-03_

* * *

_This takes place at some point during Season 2. John wakes up in a hospital. He has suffered amnesia and the last thing he remembers is hearing the Jeep explosion on his 16th birthday. What happened after that, is completely blank to him. He does not remember killing Sarkissian, nor does he remember Cameron going bad._

_What happens?_

_Now as we keep saying, this does not have to be Jameron, but this is the Jameron thread :)_

_As a matter of fact, your fic doesn't have to include Cameron at all (though I can't imagine why anyone would want that). The story could focus entirely on how Sarah reacts, when John starts treating her like he used to. Before she let him snap Sarkissian's neck._

_Two post limit._

* * *

**Amnesia**

The world spins round and round as he slowly opens his eyes. He falls in and out of delirium for a moment as his gaze wanders left and right and he attempts to take in the dark, blurry mess that is the room around him.

*What... happened? Where am I...?*

Soon, he regains some measure of focus. He is alone. Sterile white walls surround him; dead, plastic flowers sit on a window sill to his right. Tubes and needles are stuck into his body.

Panic sets in. He quickly frees himself and gets out of the bed; only to feel his legs give way, and rapidly collapse into a spasming, vomiting trainwreck on the floor. His heart pounds with fear and confusion. What the fuck is this? Where is he, and where are the others? Panting, he clutches his stomach and pulls up his knees, curling up as he waits for the world to slow down. He swallows his nausea and struggles to calm himself.

He succeeds somewhat.

Balancing himself against the wall, he slowly rises up on his feet again. The world rocks violently beneath him, but somehow he remains standing. A light breeze passes through his hospital gown as he carefully begins to move and he shivers. He takes one step forward. And another. His pulse races faster and faster, and he bites together hard in frustration when his knees begin to wobble. And once again they fail him.

He cries out as he falls forward; his hands flailing wildly around, trying to find something to hold on to and failing miserably. But he never hits the floor. Instead he falls into a steady embrace. A pair of slender yet strong arms hold him up with uncanny ease, and he instantly knows who it is. Neither one of them say a word as the door slowly drifts shut some ways off.

"Cameron... I don't feel so good." he finally says, almost inaudibly. She doesn't reply, but gently lowers him to the floor, sitting them both down against the wall.

"I keep hearing explosions... Explosions in my head..."

She wraps her arm around him and holds him close.

.

.

.

/End

Originally posted on: 2009-08-03


	7. Challenge 21 Midnight

Challenge 21

_Aug 12 2009_

_

* * *

__Setting: Post Born To Run_

_PRemise: It's been a long time since John has seen Cameron. Weaver, for whatever reason you decide, allows John and Cameron to be together again. But only for one night. Once Midnight comes, the two will have to say goodbye to each other once again. Or will they? Author's choice, but Weaver has to originally say that they only get until midnight._

_POST LIMIT: 3_

_OTHER NOTES: Even though Weaver here is kinda the Fairy Godmother, it can't be actual magic. In other words, Weaver cannot pull out a magic wand and make Cameron appear right in John's lap._

_

* * *

_

**Midnight**

22:18

His heart skips a beat when he sees her; that familiar frame, standing in the black tunnel outside his room. Then his face darkens, as they look at each other in silence.

"I thought you'd be getting ready to leave by now." he says, finally.  
"No. Not yet."

She waits for him to invite her, but he doesn't.

"Can I come in?"  
"I don't know. Are you here on business or is it a personal visit?"  
"Both."  
"Huh. In that case I suppose I can't refuse, can I?"

He steps back and she enters the room, locking the door behind her.

"So – let's hear it. What do you want?" he asks, making no attempt to hide his annoyance at her presence, as he opens a secret compartment in the wall and takes out a dirty glass and a bottle of whiskey. It is a rare treasure in this world of ruins.

"You're still angry. About what I did."  
"Of course I am." he mutters and fills the glass.  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
"Yeah, well, you did." he says, and drinks up. He grimaces at the strong taste and shakes his head, then glares at her.

"You know... anyone else going, I could've handled... but not you. Not now. I spent two years with Weaver trying to get you back, Cameron. Two years. It's been two days since we finally managed to restore you, and now you're leaving with her on some insane South American campaign Kyle pulled out of his ass! How the hell do you expect me to react to that? Christ, I heard you even volunteered!"

"It is not insane. It's important. And only our faction can handle it."  
"Bah! Don't give me that. You chose her over me, her faction over mine, and don't you deny it."  
"Is that what you think?"

She watches as he pours another glass down his throat. A sad chuckle escapes his lips.

"You know, I used to have these grand illusions... About how you and I would be reunited one day, and fight through this damn war together... About how we'd always stand by each other, and shit like that. I liked those illusions."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No you're not. And if this is all you wanted to talk about then get out. I wish you all the luck in the world on your suicide campaign. Bye."  
"I can't leave yet."  
"You probably should. You're in a hurry and I'm getting drunk and unpleasant."  
"I still have some time. Weaver gave me until midnight before I have to return to make my final preparations."  
"I thought you were set to leave at eleven pm?"  
"We were. She pushed it back, so I could be with you for a while.  
"Are you kidding me? I know her; she'd never do that, unless... Oh my god... This was her idea, wasn't it?"  
"Yes."

Puzzled, his eyes wander around the room; seemingly searching for answers.

"I don't get it... why on earth would she...?"  
"She wants us to fornicate."

He chokes on his drink at those words.

"E... Excuse me?"  
"She wants us to-"  
"I heard what you said! But I can't believe my ears!"  
"She says it will bring our factions closer together if machines and humans forge intimate relationships with one another."  
"Is that right? And now you're being a good soldier, eh?" he scoffs. "I mean, this is the business part of your visit, isn't it?"  
"Yes. No. That's not all it is."

She reaches for him. Touches his arm and tries to move closer. He snarls and backs away, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Yes, it is! That's all it is to you! And get this: I have no interest in any of it!"

A tense silence falls over the room. Perplexed by his reaction, she tilts her head slightly and looks at him.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to be with me?"  
"After all this? About as much as I want to be with Skynet. Besides... there's that..."  
"There's what?"

He lowers his gaze and weakly shakes his head. The whiskey got to him fast.

"I suppose I might as well tell you... Look, during my journey with Weaver, I saw this young couple. Fifteen, sixteen maybe... like I was when I met you. They were walking around in this base we were passing through, and... had to let go of each other for just a moment..."

He pours up another glass and starts pacing around as he continues his story.

"Then, when they put their arms around each other's hips again, the guy's fingers brushed against her waist... against her skin. And her face lit up when she felt his touch. She looked so happy, Cameron, you have no idea..."  
"John...", she says and he stops and looks at her.  
"Then a bomb tore them both to pieces. But that's beside the point. See, I started to wonder... if I touched you, would you ever feel like she did? I used to tell myself that you would. That when we were together again, I would put my arm around your waist and you'd..."

He bites his lip, then empties his glass.

"But now, I can't do that anymore. I tried all sorts of things yesterday to get some sort of reaction out of you, and it was like you didn't even notice. Machines and humans in relationships with one another? Yeah, right. You have no concept of what that means at all."

She pauses for a moment, then walks up next to him; takes the bottle out off his hand and puts it away. Pressing herself to his side, she gently drapes his arm around her waist, and offers him a sweet smile. His eyes twitch for a moment before he pulls away in disgust.

"You're unbelievable... you know that? How the hell dare you... how dare you fake that now, after I just told you?"  
"I didn't-" she starts.  
"Fuck you! I don't believe you for a minute. You know what I've learned these past two days? That no matter what I do, I can never make you smile like that girl did. That I can never make you feel the way she did. And... that you can never understand how that makes me feel. You-"

He is cut off when she suddenly and forcefully pushes him down on his bed, and seals his lips with her own, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. He tries to push her away and she grabs his hands, pressing them down against the mattress. He struggles to break free, fails, and then finally relaxes and returns her kiss. She eases her grip a little, and after a moment she breaks away. He swallows and looks up at her, torn between worlds of conflicting emotions. She smiles faintly and brushes his hair out of his eyes.

"You are right. I am not like that girl. And I never will be."

He sighs and looks away.

"Then this kiss... really meant nothing to you. We might as well have been thumb-wrestling."

He tries to get up but she pushes him back down again.

"No. You are wrong. There is a difference."  
"Oh?" he snorts.  
"Yes... I feel. And I value proximity."

She gently guides his hand to her face and presses her cheek against his palm.

"To me, being close to you feels good. The closer you are, the better I feel."  
"I have no idea what that means to you."  
"It means that if I could make you part of me, I would. And I can."

She weaves their fingers together and kisses him again. Her almost human tenderness now surprises him.

"And it means distance from you bothers me." she continues.  
"Then why? Why on earth are you going with Weaver?"  
"I did volunteer for this campaign. But it was on the condition that Kyle sends you far away from the front line."  
"Wh... what?"  
"You have to understand, John. I have to make sure you're safe. Even if it means sending you thousands of miles away from me."  
"And you have to understand, Cameron... that I still prefer my old illusions."

.

.

.

/End

Original posted: Aug 13 2009


	8. Challenge 24 Dying

Challenge 24

_Aug 26 2009_

_

* * *

***MICROFIC CHALLENGE***_

_Two post limit_

_Either John or Cameron have been separated and severely injured in combat, later being discovered by the other. They may or may not die from their injuries. What will happen?_

_Can take place anytime before or after J-Day, but definitely after BTR._

_Jameron is mandatory. :D_

_

* * *

_

**Dying**

A crack of lightning tears the sky open above John as he stumbles across the wasteland. Ghost-like buildings loom in the horizon; ruins of a city once alive with people. Drops of cold water soon start pouring down and he seeks quick shelter under a wrecked bridge.

He sits down and checks the makeshift bandage he's applied to the bullet wound in his leg and readjusts it slightly. It's still bleeding. He leans back against the concrete. Thunder rumbles above and his mind wanders to the ruins in distance. To Weaver. To Cameron...

He swallows and curses his human frailty; and the human assassin who shot him.  
'Damn you, Ashdown...' he thinks to himself, and curses his own negligence; he should have seen this coming. He'd underestimated the strain that the allience with Weaver had put on the Resistance. Evidently, they were on the brink of civil war within their ranks, and now it would seem that that all too popular general had made his move.

'Well... I'll settle the score with you yet, you treasonous bastard...'

A cold fear comes over him at the thought of what might happen if he doesn't make it. Perry would most likely be purged, along with the rest of his high ranking supporters. And then the rogue elements would turn their attention to their former machine allies, and... and in fact, it had probably already started. Unless Ashdown wanted to be able to present his cold, dead corpse first, and blame his death on the machines to rally more supporters. A bizarre thing to hope for.

Exhausted, he sinks down on his side and closes his eyes. His wound hurts. And in the darkness of his mind, he sees her naked form lying next to him; watching him, as usual. She reaches for him and brushes his hair out of his eyes. Pulls him to her and presses his head against her breast. Wraps the pitch black around them and tells him it'll be okay.

"Cameron..." he whispers, as the world fades around him.

.

.

.

/End

Originally posted on: Aug 29 2009


End file.
